This Isn't the End
by azngirl123
Summary: "You're the one that took 10 years of friendship, and my love, and doubt and mistrust it, and yet here I am telling you that I still care about you!" Read to find out. Percabeth. Rated T for swearing and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a random idea I made up at midnight. Annabeth is a bit OOC, but she's mad at Percy! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Told from Percy's POV**

It's been four months since you saw her and four months and a day since you kissed her. You're both in New York and in college. Life was great, but somehow she got it into her beautiful little head of hers that you had slept with someone else and you were planning on never telling her and you were going to leave her anyway.

You remember that you came to surprise her, but you were surprised yourself. You knocked on the door. She opened it and saw it was you and then nearly slammed it in your face. By nearly, you mean that you managed to keep it open and force yourself into her apartment before she could tell you to go away.

And then she screamed at you. She cried, and kicked, and punched you, but her attempts were feeble.

You were so shocked. And it hurt, really hurt to think that she actually thought you'd do something like that. So you yelled too. It was one huge argument, the first you'd ever had and you hated it. You hated that she was angry and upset. Part of you wanted to pull her into your arms and kiss the pain away, but the other part was too furious to even think about that. You were always so worried that you'd do something wrong and she'd leave you.

And she did. She dumped you and threw you out. You started crying and stayed the night at some random hotel because you were too upset to go home to your apartment. The next day you did go home and you drank red wine at every meal for weeks. It wasn't your nature to drink. Sometimes you cried yourself to sleep because you absolutely missed her and you still loved her, even though you were still angry and upset.

You buried yourself in your work and tried to never have free time, because you'd think about her, resulting in only hurt feelings and emotions rushing back at you. Once you picked up a drachma and seriously considered Iris Messaging her telling a really long apology saying how sorry you were and that you'd never slept with anyone apart from her and you missed her, loved her, and needed her – but you decided to be a wuss and the drachma was placed back in the drawer.

So you spent four months of your life in a shell, trying to live without her. You tried, but you couldn't. You would've, if you could have, but you couldn't, so you didn't. You kind of liked that sentence, because it got a lot of information into twleve words. It was random, but these things kept your mind off of her.

But you gave up. You couldn't live without her. So here you are, standing outside her apartment, trying to pluck up the courage to knock on the door. This is it. Do it. All you have to do is knock on the door. Just raise your fist and tap on the door. Simple as that.

Your hand is halfway there when you hear a voice.

"Percy?" You whip around and to see Claire, her neighbor and half-sister, looking at you. "What are you doing here?"

"Um," you try to think of something to say. "I need to see Annabeth."

"Right." Claire slowly walks into the hall. "Listen…"

"I completely understand if you don't want me to see her," you say. "I know I hurt her. I just wanted to explain the truth. The truth that I didn't sleep with someone else and I never wanted to leave her." You take a deep breath. "I also wanted to know if she still wants to be together."

Claire stares at you for a moment. The silence is suddenly broken as she hugs you. "Good luck Percy," and she's back in her apartment.

"Thanks," you say before she leaves.

You gather the courage and knock. The door slowly opens and reveals her. She hasn't changed a bit, except the glimmer in her grey eyes seem to have disappeared. You're the cause of that, you scold yourself.

She is frozen in the doorway, her eyes wide, looking like she wants nothing more than to run out of the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, her expression suspicious now. "Have you come to grovel for my forgiveness?"

"Um...yeah?" You say, fiddling with your fingers.

Her expression is now murderous. If a glare could kill, you would have disintegrated at the spot.

"Annabeth, I never did cheat on you. Please believe me."

"Of course you didn't," she hisses sarcastically. "You're completely innocent."

She walks back into her apartment and seeing that she didn't force you out of the place again, you decide to follow. You notice that nothing has changed. But you're pulled back into reality when you remember why you're here.

"Annabeth, please hear me out…"

"No! I will not listen! You broke my heart! You slept with some girl from work and you were tired of me and so you decided to go and cheat!"

"Why would I ever do that?" You ask, stepping closer to her. "Seriously, why would I ever get tired of you?" You're having a hard time keeping your temper cool.

"I-I..." She stutters. You know that she's a daughter of Athena and rarely stutters "Y-You had a pretty work colleague and she drew you in and you got tired of same-old Annabeth."

You raise an eyebrow. "Where did you get that from?"

"A girl from the Aphrodite Cabin told me! She said she saw you with someone from work and you looked like you were gonna do that and then she said she overheard you saying you didn't want me anymore. Then I said well I wish you hadn't told me and now everything was going to go wrong."

"And it did!" You shout; you've completely lost control of your hot temper. "You believed her and that's why our relationship fell apart!" Your breathing is ragged as you try to regain control.

Your faces are so close now that you can feel her hot, ragged breath on your chin. You want to kiss her. You want to put your arms around her and kiss her to within an inch of her life.

And you very nearly do. Your arms make to go round her, but she jumps out of them.

"Don't think you can win me back with kissing."

"I wasn't. I was hoping it would help, though." You grin at her, hoping to lighten the mood, and her eyes narrow.

"Well, now I still can't believe you left and didn't talk to me for four months." She says finally, turning away from you.

"I was angry and upset too," you admit. "I was angry that you thought I'd do something like that and I was upset that you had so little trust in me."

"You're never angry or upset for that long," she persists. "You got sick of me."

"I was scared," you admit again.

"Scared of what? My mom killing you."

"That and you not believing me. You saying you don't love me and you never wanting to see me again."

"Wimp."

Normally that wouldn't hurt, but now it does. You sigh, trying to hide the tears that are welling in your eyes. She glances at you, her eyelashes wet and her arms folded so tight you wonder if they're ever going to come undone.

"I missed you," you say finally. "I missed you like Hades." She doesn't respond.

"I needed you." You go on. "I was hurting too. I hated the fact that you had thought I would do something like that."

Annabeth doesn't move or say anything.

"I worry all the time that I'll do something and you'll never forgive me for it. That's my biggest fear." You explain, looking at the back of her head.

"I got a new boyfriend," She blurts out.

Okay, calling you a wimp hurt, but this is just pure agony.

"Huh?" you manage to say without your voice breaking and with it your composure. The tears are coming even more.

"I'm seeing somebody else. I've moved on," She repeats, still not turning to face you.

A single tear trickles down your face. You wipe it away angrily, willing your eyes not to let more fall.

"Is this relationship serious?" You whisper.

"I truly love him," she replies. She still won't look at you and the tears are falling thick and fast down your face. "Sometimes I think I may want to marry him someday."

Oh, gods, please no. "What's his name?"

"James Addison, I met him in an architectural class two months ago."

"Annabeth, please," you choke out, barely able to breathe anymore. She stiffens, finally realizing that you're crying.

"Look at me," you whisper loud enough for her to hear. "Please, I need to see your face. Look into my eyes and tell me you love him."

She turns slowly to face you.

Her eyes are swollen and red and she's crying too. Her mascara is running and her hair is a mess and she looks so small.

"I love him." She whispers. You search her eyes for any sign that this wasn't true, but you can't find it.

By now, you're both crying.

"If that's what you really want." You say. She nods.

"Just remember that I love you, Annabeth," you bend and kiss her one last time.

Her lips are still as soft as you remember, but she doesn't kiss you back.

You pull away and stalk out.

You know that this is the end for you and her.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Next chapter coming up soon! Check out my other story **_**Her Last Words**_**!**

**-**_**azngirl123**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter and thanks for all of the reviews! I hope you like this next one.**

**Told from Annabeth's POV**

There isn't a day when you don't regret what happened between you and him. It's been a week since then. You tried to spite him by giving him a taste of his own medicine, but you failed, miserably. You know you hurt him, badly. But you ended up hurting yourself in the process.

You thought he moved on, but it was the exact opposite of what you thought. After he confessed everything, you stupidly blurted out that you've fallen in love with another man. You say you think of marrying this mystery man. You make up a name for this man and a story about the way you met this imaginary man. When he pleads with you to turn around, you hear the desperation in his voice. The strong voice crumbles as does the strong composure he held earlier. You turn around and see the heart broken face of your love. His heart broken face is engraved in your mind and the only way to forget it is to imagine him give you his famous lopsided grin again. You lied to his face, you say you love this fictional man, and he tells you he still loves you. You're shocked, but you try not to show it. He kisses you, but you don't respond. He pulls away and leaves your apartment, leaving you feeling terrible.

After he left, you run to Claire's apartment with tears streaming down your face. She opens the door and is shocked to see you in such a shaken state. She immediately invites you in and you sit on her plush couch. Your half-sister is there to comfort you. She asks you what happened with Percy. You're shocked and she explained that she saw him in the hall; he said he needed for you and him to reunite. That's it you break down crying. You explain what happened and you tell her about the imaginary man.

She's there comforting you, saying you should just fess up and tell him you still love him. You look at her like she had grown three heads. You exclaim that she's crazy. You say that he wouldn't give you the time of day after what you said and did to him. She told you that you have nothing to lose; and you realize it is true. The both of you sat in silence as she tried to comfort you as best as she could.

Now, here you are, a week since that happened. You don't notice the lone tear coming down your face. You're brought out of your thoughts as your classmate asks you if you're alright. You quickly compose yourself and wipe your eyes furiously. You reply that you're fine and made a white lie, saying that you lost a friend. She gives you sympathy, then leaves. Your lie is actually true, you realize. You did lose a friend, your best friend. You are still thinking about going to Percy and begging him for another chance; that was a part of you thinking that. The other part of you wants to move on, but you don't know how to. You can't tell which part is logical or reasonable.

**How'd you like this chapter? Next one is coming up soon! Review and check out my other stories, too!**

_**-azngirl123**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the review!!! Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Told From Percy's POV**

You sit on your couch sulking; you haven't moved much for the past week. You don't bother to call in sick for work. You lost the girl of your dreams and she's moved on. What were you supposed to do now? You look around your apartment and it's a mess. In your bedroom, there are dirty clothes everywhere, the dishes haven't been washed, there are two empty bottles of red wine on the table in front of you, and you don't give a care. It's been like this since you visited her. You realize that the odor is becoming foul and you reluctantly get up, grab the bottles and glass, and start washing the dishes.

There aren't many dishes to wash, on account of you've been eating those frozen dinners for the past week. You're a total mess and it's all because of her. She was the one who accused you, she was the one who dumped you, and she was the one who moved on, leaving you broken hearted, you think angrily. You look into your reflection on the dish; there are tears streaming down your face and you throw the last dish against the wall beside you. The dish collides with the wall and shards of porcelain are everywhere. You grip the countertop as if you were going to fall any minute. Tears are dripping down into the sink. Is this what your life is going to be like? Sulking the rest of your life? Being angry and bitter? You hate the feeling of hopelessness, but nevertheless, it's there.

You go into your bedroom and sweep all the clothes in the basket. While you're doing this, you notice something out of the corner of your eye. On your desk, there's a small photo of you and Annabeth. It's not framed, but it sits on the top of your desk among marine biology books and papers. You wonder why you didn't put it away like you did with all the other stuff. You come closer to the picture and recognize it immediately. It had you and Annabeth smiling with arms around each other. It was the time of your first date. There was a photographer taking pictures by the fountain in Central Park. You and Annabeth were strolling and she stopped you. She said she has never seen a couple that were cute as they were. You both blush and agree to a photograph.

You open the desk drawer and drop the picture in there. You continue with your chore and when you're done, you take a seat at the couch again. Then your doorbell rings. You hope it is her and that she has came back to you. When you open the door, you are slightly disappointed not to see her, but you're happier. Grover was at the door, but the look of disappointment didn't go unnoticed by him. You invite him in and he sees the broken dish in the kitchen. You haven't seen each other since the end of the war. He looks no different.

"Percy, I heard that you and Annabeth broke up. Is it true?" he says once you both settled down in the living room. He's sitting across from you.

"Yeah, it's true. How did you find out?" surprised that you can still talk.

"Aphrodite cabin. What happened?" he asks. The Aphrodite cabin. You shake your head, they were the cause of this in the first place. You explain to Grover about the accusation, the visit, the new man in her life, and your state of being. He has great sympathy.

"I came here to tell you that a camper recently died and you're invited to the funeral," he says after a moment of silence. You look at him, shocked. How can a camper die? Kronus was defeated.

"How? Who?" Is all you ask.

"Will Solace died in a car accident in Manhattan. His mom wants the funeral to be at Camp though," Grover responds. You remember Will. He was the one you went to so that he could heal Annabeth and he succeeded.

"I'll go," you decide without hesitation. You and Grover chat for awhile more and he says he needs to leave. Before he leaves, you hug him thanking him for the comfort.

"What are friends for?" he grins. You grin, too. No matter what happens you know he will always be there for you no matter what.

**How'd you like this chapter? I threw in a twist. The next chapter will be up soon! Review!!!**

_**-azngirl123**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry about not updating sooner, but I have been super busy with school. I think I've over used the words surprised and shocked. I'll try to update and finish this story sooner, but no promises. Thanks for reading and enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Told from Annabeth's POV

Your plan backfired terribly. You're still trying to figure out what to do. If you go to Percy, there's a chance he'll reject you. If you don't go to Percy, you'll never know what will happen if you did go to him. A knock at the door brings you out of your thoughts. You expect Claire to be at the other side, but you're surprised when you see Grover.

"Hey Annabeth," he greets you and you let him in. You both are on your couch and there's a silence. Grover clears his throat to break the silence.

"So, Annabeth, um, I heard about what happened with Percy," Your shocked. Who told him? How much does he know? These questions go through you mind and as if he was reading your mind he answered.

"How do you know?" you ask him, somewhat scared of finding out who told him.

"Aphrodite cabin told me," is all he says and you're angry. You believed them and the consequences were brutal. You can't help the tears that are streaming down your face in the next moment. Reflecting hurt as much as experience it. Grover moves over and comforts you.

"Why are you here?" you ask him through your tears, sensing that there was something more important.

"Will Solace died in a car accident in Manhattan. His mom wants the funeral to be at Camp though," Grover responds. You remember Will. He healed you during the war.

"I'll go," you feel like you owe Will for saving you. Grover sits there hugging you for a few more moments. He leaves and you give him one last hug before saying good bye. He leaves and you feel lonely again.

**Sorry for not updating. I've been really busy. I'll try to get the next one up soon! Review!**

**-**_**azngirl123**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the short previous chapter. I'll try to make this one longer! Enjoy!**

**Told from Percy's POV**

You find yourself in front of a small beautiful church. Why are you here? You look around taking in your surroundings and you realize you're wearing a crisp, black suit. You decide to enter the church. When you walk in, you find that there are many people sitting in pews. You sit to the closest spot to you and the music starts to play. You realize it was the tune that was played at your mother's wedding just a year before. What was it again? Pachabel's Canon in D, you remember. Oh no, you're at a wedding. Wait, whose wedding? You look ahead to the altar and you can't recognize the groom, but he's standing by Jason, Claire's boyfriend, you remember, and Chris. You realize that the procession has started and you recognize Claire walking after Clarisse, who is walking after two young campers from the Hermes cabin, that you assume, is the flower girl and ring bearer. No, no, it can't be. Then everyone around you stands and there's a change of songs. The bride is coming down the aisle and the father is standing on the other side of her. The veil covers her and she is blocking the father. They all reach the altar and the bride and groom stand next to each other. No! You can't speak. You sit through the minister's preach while having a battle to try to speak.

"Are there any objections?" that catches you out of your thoughts. You try to yell and scream that you still love her. You can't move. It's like you've been frozen by Medusa. They proceed with I do's and then it's the lifting of the veil. No! Tears are streaming down your face. Stop! The groom lifts the veil and Annabeth looks beautiful. They're both smiling and they lean to kiss. No! Stop! More tears are streaming and then it goes black.

You jolt out of your bed, tangled in your sheets and a mix of sweat and tears streaming all down you face. You thank the gods that it was a dream and nothing more. But, you're wrong. It is real she is going to marry someone. That someone isn't you at all. You lie back onto your bed and try to get the sleep you need to go back to work tomorrow for the first time since visiting her. You realize you can't sleep and you head to the living room. The porcelain dish is still lays in shards on the floor of your kitchen. _They lean in to kiss. _The scene from your dream replays in your mind. You sink down against the wall. You've hit rock bottom you think. It shouldn't be affecting this much, but it does. Hours later, you fall asleep in the same position.

**You guys probably realized that these are really short chapters, but they have to be to keep you guys interested. I hope you liked it! Review!**

**-**_**azngirl123**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, but I've been busy with finals, Christmas, and other stuff that's been so time consuming. I'll try to update faster, but really, no promises. There have been a few complaints on the short chapters, but they have to be short to keep the suspense and to work with the different POVs! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Told from Annabeth's POV**

It's the day of Will's funeral and you're on your way to Camp for the first time in months. Claire had decided to go help with the funeral and she left an hour before you did. You had the most trouble finding what to wear. Usually, you would not mind, but you were at a funeral. A part of you knew that it had to do with seeing Percy. No matter how many times you try to deny it in the past three hours, but you know it's true. You wanted to look good for him even after what had all occurred.

Minutes later, you arrive at the base of the hill wearing a black dress that you found in the back of your closet. You remember Silena forcing you to the mall and she saw the dress and immediately, she knew you had to have it. You let her convince you into buying it. You sigh and start you track up the hill. Up ahead, you see Silena trying to walk up the hill, but she's struggling to get her heels out of the soft grass. You were smart and decided to wear flat instead of heels knowing that the heels would stick into the ground as you stood.

When you arrive at the top of the hill, you head to the amphitheatre and see a wave of black. Normally if you were at camp, you would be wearing jeans and a Camp T-shirt that were stored in your cabin. Everyone usually went home, so they all decided to wear black instead of the usual jeans and T-shirt. You take a few steps into the amphitheatre, but you were too busy looking around you to notice the person in front of you and you run right into the person in front of you.

"Oh, sorry," you apologize and the person turns around.

"No, it's …Annabeth?" and the voice belongs to Percy Jackson. You want to be anywhere but here. You want to escape, but there's no way.

"Hey Percy," you give him a once over and he's wearing a suit with a crisp white shirt and green tie that matches his eyes and to say the least, he looks attractive, very attractive. You scold yourself for thinking about him like that. You look at his face and there were dark circles around his eyes like the ones under yours, but is skillfully covered with make-up, thanks to Claire. You can sense his eyes on you.

"So, um, how's it been?" he tries to make small talk, but you both obviously know that it is awkward.

"Okay, how about you?" you ask.

"Fine. How's that boyfriend of yours?" he asks with an undertone of bitterness, you hear. You didn't expect him to ask about that. You have your chance to tell him the truth.

"He…" but you're cut off when Chiron announces that the funeral has started.

"See you later, Annabeth," and he disappears into the massive crowd of people. Damn it! You were so close, but it all screwed up! You sit down in the nearest seat and the funeral begins.

**Okay, how was the chapter? Don't forget to review!  
**

_**-azngirl123**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. For some clarification, this is a story in 2****nd**** POV and it will eventually get happier, but it's in the angst stage. This chapter is, at first, the bump in between Percy and Annabeth, but told in Percy's POV, the rest will be after the funeral. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Told from Percy's POV**

You're here at the funeral in the amphitheatre. There's a huge crowd and your eyes scan the area. You notice Will's banner is by his casket. Before you can take a step, you feel someone bump into you.

"Oh, sorry," they apologize, but you are too distracted to determine the owner's voice. You turn around to meet them face to face.

"No, it's …Annabeth?" you begin, but realize it's Annabeth. You can see the panic in her eyes.

"Hey Percy," she says, but the air around the both of you is still awkward. You can feel her eyes giving you a once over. You look at her in her black dress and it takes your breath away. She looks so beautiful in it and, unlike yourself; she doesn't have the dark circles under her eyes like you do.

"So, um, how's it been?" you try to make small talk, but fail miserably.

"Okay, how about you?" she replies.

"Fine. How's that boyfriend of yours?" you can't help, but ask and you hope she can't hear the undertone of bitterness in your voice when you ask.

"He…" but she was cut off by Chiron.

"See you later, Annabeth," and you disappear into the crowd, leaving her behind.

-0-

The funeral is over and there you are standing next to Grover, trying to avoid Annabeth at all costs. You tell him about your encounter with Annabeth before the funeral started.

"You know you can't avoid her forever, right?"

"I know, Grover, but I'll try to as long as I can. It's better that way, now, it's just too and awkward around her," you say, looking off into the distance.

"Percy…" but he's interrupted by the calling of both you names.

"Grover! Percy!" you see Thalia walking towards you. She gives you both a hug. She hasn't changed much since the first time you met her, except for the huntress' dress.

"How's the Hunt?" Grover asks. She shrugs.

"Ah, same old, same old. Percy I heard about what happened. Are you okay about it?" and you knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I still love her," you whisper. Grover and Thalia look at you sympathetically.

"Then why are you two apart?"

"Because she's moved on. She's in love with another man," you try to fight back tears.

"Percy, it's okay. I doubt she loves another man, she's been in love with you for years," and you show a weak smile.

"Thalia, I can't just go up to her, tell her I still love her, and expect everything to be back to normal!" you say, trying to make your point to her.

"She still loves you, Seaweed Brain!" and you cringe at the sound of the nickname. You haven't heard of it sincethe breakup. She seems to notice and takes a softer tone.

"Look Percy, just give her some time to realize how bad her life is without you. She'll be running back in no time," she advises. You know that might not happen, but you give a small smile as a way of a thank-you.

"Well, I'll see you two later," she bids you good-bye and walks off into the crowd. You stand there next to Grover praying to the gods that she's right.

**How'd you like it? I'll try to get another chapter up soon! Review!!!**

_**-azngirl123**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! Okay, let me state this again. The chapters need to be short in order to work with the switching of POVs and with the end of a scene. Please don't comment on the shortness of the chapters. I changed the title of the story to **_**This Isn't the End **_**because it's starting to fit and it sounds a bit better.**

**Told from Annabeth's POV**

Here you are, still sitting on the bench swing at that back porch of the Big House. It was always your favorite place to sit when you were smaller. The only person who knew about the place was Percy.

"Hey Annabeth," a voice from behind you says. You knew immediately that the voice could only belong to one person, and that person was Claire. You didn't know she knew that you were here, but you don't ask her.

"How are you holding up?" and you know what she's implying and you tell her about the funeral and what has happened within the past six months.

"So you were actually going to tell him the truth?" she asks.

After thinking, you confess, "Yeah, I miss him, even if he is a Seaweed Brain. I…I still love him. I really do."

"Well isn't that a relief," a voice said. You turn behind you and see, none other than, Thalia in her Huntress uniform. You get up and hug her. You haven't seen her since the war and she looks no different. You ask her how she is doing.

"Nothing has changed for me, but for you, on the other hand…" she doesn't need to finish the rest to let you know what she was implying.

"You still love him, Annabeth. What are you doing here?" Thalia asks. You tell her what has happened within the past few months, but when you explain, she isn't surprised. That surprises you and you ask why she is not.

"Percy. I talked to him awhile ago. He said you were in love with another man, and I seriously doubt that. Turns out, I'm right," she says.

"What did he say?" you ask almost immediately after her.

"I won't say anything. This is between you and Percy. You need to tell him the truth, Annabeth. Just swallow your pride," she advises.

"But I lied to him! Instead of having him back, I had to spite him. He's never going to want me back after what happened!" you tell her, but more like yell.

"Annabeth, even though I haven't known you or Percy for a long time, I know that he loves you and you just confessed that you love him. You have nothing to lose," Claire says.

"Percy will never give up on you. Remember when you were kidnapped. He never gave up trying to find you. He was so distressed. He had to find a way onto the quest. Percy has always been right by your side no matter what happened. This isn't the end for you and him. There is no end. You're meant to be," Thalia said. You never knew she could be so insightful.

"I'll think about it okay. I just don't know yet," you have the worst fear of him hating you. That's the main thing you're scared of.

"Just for once, let your heart rule your head. You can do it Annabeth. Sure we're daughters of Athena, but it doesn't mean that everything has to be thought through first. Just do it," Claire says. You still can't be sure. After everything, will he still want you? Does he still love you? Are you going to overcome fear and tell him? Are you really going to let you heart rule? You don't know for sure the answer to any of these questions.

**How'd you like it? Next chapter is coming up as soon as possible! Reviews please! **

**-**_**azngirl123**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Told from Percy's POV**

You come back from the funeral a bit shaken by Annabeth's encounter and by what Thalia said. Is it true? Could Annabeth be lying to you? You shake your head. She can't be. She would never do that to you. Would she?

"Agh!" you scream out, your head throbbing. You walk to you medicine cabinet and take an aspirin to cool the pain. You slump against the cabinet holding yourself up. You look at your reflection, but there's someone different there. Sure it's you, but you look too different to be you. The glimmer in your eyes were replaced by dullness, the circles under your eyes have gotten darker, and you hair has been even messier if it were possible. You still keep thinking about Annabeth. What did she want to say?

You decide to go to the beach to get your mind off of her. It's an hour drive and you should arrive around noon. You change into your trunks and you don't even bother with a towel. On your way out, an Iris-message appears and it is your mother. She's has been in France with Paul for the past five months on vacation and it occurs to you that your mother has not heard of the news about the breakup. Even though she was mortal, she had the ability to Iris-message so you left drachmas for her.

"Hello Percy," she greets you.

"Hey Mom, how was France?" you ask realizing that she was back at the apartment.

"Oh it was amazing. Percy you look so different. What happened?" she asked concerned. If it was one thing she knew about you, she could immediately tell what was wrong. You remember she called a mother's instinct.

"Um, Annabeth and I broke up about four months ago," you quietly answer.

"Oh my goodness. Why did you guys break up? You were so good together," you know that she treated Annabeth like a daughter and your mother always teased you saying that the two of you would marry and be her official daughter-in-law. You always responded in a blush and an excuse to leave the room.

You explain the whole story from the day you visited her to the funeral yesterday about the encounter and Thalia's doubt.

"You know, I think Thalia's right. I see it in Annabeth's eyes when she looks at you; she loves you more than anything. And that same glimmer is in your eyes when you look at her, Percy. You still do love her, so go fight for her back. Get her back, I know you can," she says and you know that she's right.

"I'll think about it Mom. It seems like everyone wants me to do that,"

"It's because everyone knows you both are meant to be," she wisely answers. She bids you farewell and wipes her hand through the message. You sit in the same spot for a few more moments pondering over what she had said. You mother was always right, but was she right now? You forget about the beach and spend the rest of the day pondering about what you'll do now.

**Short as usual. I'm really sorry, but it has to be short to make sense. I'll try to update as fast as I can, but no promises. Review!**

_**-azngirl123**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, stop telling me to change it into third person point of view! It will remain the same. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review!**

**Told from Annabeth's POV**

You know when you make a mistake. Like that time you shrunk Claire's t-shirt or the time you broke Grover's pan flute when you dropped it. And you know that you made a huge mistake. You should have spited him not matter what he did, or in this case, what you believed. You should have talked it out like adults and not have yelled at him. Making mistakes it the worst thing to do in your opinion. Daughters of Athena are believed by others that they never make mistakes and have everything planned out, but they're wrong. Everyone makes mistake no matter what child you are from, but it doesn't help your pride. You always knew your excessive pride would end up hurting you, emotionally. The ringing of your phone breaks your thoughts.

"Hello?" you answer.

"Annabeth, I have some bad news," it was your stepmother.

"What is it?" worried about she might say.

"Your father, he had a heart attack. He's in the hospital right now," and your heart skips a beat.

"What?" you can't believe it. Your father has always been the healthiest in the family. He ate well, he slept early, and he exercised every day.

"Okay, I'll come over as soon as I can get a ticket," and you run to your laptop.

"Don't bother, I've already got tickets for you and faxed over the papers. They should be there," and as if on cue, your fax machine goes off. You run over to retrieve the papers and the flight departs at nine tomorrow morning. This is probably the only time you have appreciated your step-mother.

"Thanks so much. I'll see you soon," and you hang up the phone. You rush into the bedroom to retrieve your suitcase and pack. You grab the necessities and grab the phone. You call Claire and she wishes you safety on your trip and for your dad. Around eleven at night, you finally try to get some sleep.

After a few moments of just laying in your bed, you can't sleep. What will happen to your dad? Will he be okay? Will he make it though in the end? With this you fall into an uneasy sleep.

**How'd you like it? Next chapter coming up soon. Review!!!**

_**-azngirl123**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so, extremely sorry about the lack of updates, but I've been extremely busy. I'll try harder and enjoy!**

Told from Percy's POV

You remember your plans to the beach the next day and decide that maybe it was a good way to get your mind off of her. Just maybe. You're still wearing your trunks, so you grab the keys, wallet, and sunglasses that you need and you head out the door.

While in the car, the radio plays love songs in the background and it starts to bother you. After turning it off, the car is in complete silence aside from the engine and noises outside.

You don't notice the car speeding towards you until it was too late. The car t-bones yours and there's crushing pain to your left side. You spin out of control and hit another car, air bags deploying. Your car screeches to a halt, but you can't move. There's pain, pain everywhere.

You've heard of the phrase, "Your life flashed before you," when describing a traumatic accident and it's true. It's like a slideshow of your life behind you closed eyes. You see the time your mom taught you how to swim when you were a child, when you met Grover and Annabeth, the quests, the first kiss with Annabeth, and lastly, the look on her face when you visited her that day.

Then everything went black.

~.~.~.~

You hear faint voices, but you can't see anything. A wave of fear and helplessness washes over you as you hear them speak. Pain, wait, you can't breathe, you feel the thumping within your chest stop. What's going on? Why is your heart stopping?

"Clear!" waves of electricity courses through your body.

"Clear!" more waves, just stronger. The voices are getting fainter by the second.

"Clear!" more electricity courses through your body.

"Doctor, should we call the time?" This time, you hear a different voice talking. Oh, so you're in a hospital.

"No, I will not lose this kid. Clear!" There is a faint thumping your chest again, but it's there.

"I've got a pulse!" another voice says. It's not for long until your unconscious again.

**Okay, I haven't updated in a really long time, but I've been moving, studying, and my internet has been crap, so give me a break. Next chapter coming up soon!**

_**-azngirl123**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: If anyone has any suggestions to add to the story, I'm all ears! I've been running out of ideas and I'm starting to show signs of writer's block. Please help! Oh, and I might get some medical stuff wrong, so don't give me crap about it. I'm only fourteen! I'm not a doctor!**

**Told from Annabeth's POV**

It's been a day since you came to San Francisco and when you arrived at the hospital, your father was fine. Apparently, he was in a lot of stress at the time. He and your step-mother had started to fight, your younger siblings are starting into college, and there had been a lot at work that had built up so much stress.

It is odd how a near death can cause one to open there eyes. Your father is now cutting back on work and your step family has started to help out. Your step-mother is willing to talk things out and your brothers are now looking into nearby colleges and universities for scholarships instead of wasting time playing games or going out. Now you, you promise your dad that you will try to visit more often. And with all that, he's on the road to recovery.

Taking a break, you check your phone. Shocked, you see a multitude of missed calls and test messages from a number of people, Claire, Grover, Mrs. Jackson, and even Nico. Most of the texts consisted of "Call me ASAP" or "Annabeth, you need come back." Worried, you called Claire.

"Claire, what's going on?" You don't even give her a chance to say any greeting.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth, why haven't you been picking up your phone?" She screams across the line.

"I haven't been checking it. Now tell me why everyone is calling me, telling me to come back to New York when I'm across the nation right now!" You yell back.

"Okay, sorry about that. But seriously, get on the next plane out to New York. It's Percy. He's been in an accident," she says. Claire has always been strong, even when times were tough, but in this situation, you can tell by the sound of her voice that she was scared and that, in turn, scared you. You nearly drop the phone and tears well into your eyes.

"What? How is he? When did it happen? When did you rind out?" You bombard her with question.

"Doctors say he's in critical condition and he's undergone a lot of surgery. He still unconscious. It happened yesterday morning when he was driving up to the beach and I didn't find out until last night. And before you ask me about the time delay, it was because he didn't have his phone on him, so police couldn't contact anyone at the time," Claire explains.

"Please tell me he'll be okay," Your voice almost sounds like begging. On the other line, you can hear Claire take in a breath, sounding like she was hesitating before answering.

"Annabeth, I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place now. I want to tell you that he'll be all right, but I really don't know myself if he will or not." There was a pause and she came back on the line, "I've got to go, try to get a ticket," and with that, the line is dead, leaving you wondering about the condition on Percy.

You feel terrible, first you dad, and now Percy. You go back into the room and explain that you need to get back to New York as quick as possible. You explain about Percy and the accident. You don't realize that during the whole time you spoke, there were tears streaming down your face. Your step-mother goes to get tickets and your father and brothers comfort you.

She comes back with tickets for tomorrow leaving in the early morning and you can't thank her enough. It was getting late and you bid your father farewell and make your way back to his house to gather your things and sleep.

During the whole car ride home, you thought about what had occurred in the past half hour. When you heard news of your father having a heart attack, you were scared. But hearing of Percy in critical condition in a terrible accident, you're terrified, fearing that you'll lose him.

**Okay, how was it? I've been in an angsty mood this year for an odd reason. Most stories I've written this year have been of the angst genre. If you like this story, check out my other ones, such as **_**Better Now **_**or **_**Selfish**_**. REVIEW!**

_**-azngirl123**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Give me some more ideas please, I'm running out! **

**Told from Percy's ****Unconscious**** Mind**

You awaken, but not fully, you realize. You can't see anything or move, but you can still hear what's going on around you.

You vaguely remember what has happened. The accident and now, you're in a hospital. You can't feel any more pain, but you can feel the IV needle in your wrist.

Suddenly, you hear a door open, assuming it is the door of the hospital room.

"How long has he been unconscious?" You hear a voice ask. It takes awhile to recognize that the voice belongs to, none other than, Thalia Grace.

"For about a day and a half, the injuries he received from the wreck were pretty extensive," and you recognize the voice as Grover's. How many people were in the room?

"The doctor says he may wake up today, but it's only a slight chance," and that voice belonged to Nico.

"I can't believe he almost died," a hoarse voice says. The voice you hear sounds like he or she had done a lot of crying, but you still can tell that it was your mother's voice.

"Sally, all that matters is that he's alive, maybe not awake, but alive," Paul says.

"Exactly, we must look at the positive side of the situation," you hear Claire say. Okay, so you have heard Thalia, Nico, Grover, Mom, Paul, and Claire, but where was Annabeth?

"Where's Annabeth?" Thalia asks. Wow, coincidence much?

"She was in San Francisco. Her dad had a heart attack, but he's fine and she's on her way back," Claire replies.

You start to feel weird now. There's a stinging pain in your chest, but you can't tell what it is. It feels like something was stabbing you. The pain has returned and it hits you like a freight train. It's excruciating. You're starting to lose breath. It's getting harder to breathe by the moment and soon enough, you can't. You hear monitors going off and people rushing into the room and making your friends and family leave.

You hear murmuring around you, but you can't decipher what they are saying. All of a sudden, you feel something impale you in the chest and a mask like things cover your face. Oxygen, you can breathe again. What in Hades just happened?

**Okay, may not be my best chapter because of the medical stuff and the fact that Percy was unconscious. But I hope you enjoyed it!**

_**-azngirl123**_**  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and they're appreciated! I still want some ideas! In this chapter, there will be scene changes, there may be a few. Again sorry for the late update and if the medical terminology is incorrect.**

**Told from Annabeth's POV**

You're in J.F.K. Airport, waiting for Claire to pick you up. You look ahead to see Claire waving from her car. You silently slide into the car after putting your luggage in. The car is silent. Looking out, you realize that she's driving to the apartment building.

"Wait, Claire, go straight to the hospital," you direct her. She makes a quick turn and you're on your way.

You can see the buildings on New York flying by as Claire tries to get to the hospital. After what feels like hours to you, you're finally at the hospital. You run into the waiting room, Claire leading the way.

"Annabeth," and you're embraced by Mrs. Jackson. She was always like a mother to you.

"Please tell me how he is," you plead. You see everyone in the room glance at each other. No one speaks or makes a sound until Grover takes in a breath.

"From head to toe, okay. He has a mild concussion, a cut on his cheek, a broken collarbone, a dislocated right shoulder, a hair line fracture on his left wrist, one broken finger, two cracked ribs, one broken rib, and he fractured in left leg in two places. He had to have thirty-two stitches to close all of the wounds. The ribs caused his left lung to collapse and he was in surgery for five hours. He's stable, but the doctors are keeping a close eye on him." And with a deep breath, Grover stopped and added, "He's actually really lucky."

"Lucky! You call that lucky. You went on and on about his injuries and the list seems to never end! How in Hades is that lucky? He's near death and his lung can collapse again!" You scream, not truly analyzing Grover's words.

"Annabeth, calm down, you know what Grover means. Percy could have died in the accident. He's lucky to be alive," Claire sooths you.

"Can we go see him?" you ask, tentatively. Thalia nods.

"You want to go by yourself? Or should one of us go with you?" Taking a little time to think over it, you decide to go alone.

Thalia directs you to the room. Before going in, you take a deep breath to calm yourself. Oh my gods? You're scared to see him. You don't want to see him battered and bruised, it'll just tear you into pieces, but you have to anyways. If you didn't see him, you would be worried if he was going to be okay or not by telling from his appearance. You open the door to see a sight you never want to see again.

It's Percy. He's hooked up to several machines and his arm and leg in a sling. His face is bruised and he has stitches on his face. He's pale as he could be and he's seems to be dead. The only thing reassuring you he's alive is the beeping of the heart monitor. That's it, you can't look at him anymore or you'll burst into tears again.

Walking quickly into the waiting room, everyone looks at you as you sit in the corner and curl up into the uncomfortable chair.

Hours go by. During the time, Grover and Claire devise a schedule in order that there would be someone here at the hospital at all times, but you refuse to leave. You go on and say that you'll stay the whole time, but you can't see Percy. Luckily, no one pushes the subject further.

Instead, Grover and Claire talked to the nurse at the desk. They talked to the hospital staff and you and the others were granted permission. It was pure luck that the doctor that had been presiding over Percy's health, was a son of Apollo. Shocked at the news, everyone, including you, asks if there was any magical way to help him, such as ambrosia or nectar. Dr. Wood said it would. He explains that at first, he didn't realize that Percy or you or the others were demi-gods, or in Grover's case, a satyr. He had figured it out when he saw Grover's hat accidently fall of as Grover was trying to tie his shoes just minutes before he came to tell us that Percy was being transported to the radiology wing for x-rays.

You realize that when Dr. Wood confessed he was, too, a demi-god, there was a glimmer of hope for Percy.

**Maybe not my best, but I'll try to make the next one great! REVIEW!**

_**-azngirl123**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They're greatly appreciated. Alright, time for another chapter. This chapter takes place when Annabeth just gets into the hospital room to see Percy.**

**Told from Percy's ****Unconscious ****Mind**

You wake up again, but yet not fully. You're in the dark, but you still can hear your surroundings. You're hooked up to more machines and there's more binding around your body now. There are a few more patches on your chest, more gauze across you arm and back, and your arm and leg are in a sling.

The room is silent besides the beeping of the heart monitor. But the opening of the door breaks the silence. The sound of the door closing is followed by a gasp. You don't know who it is, but a minute later, the door is opened and closed once again.

You're alone. You desperately want to get out of this place. The feeling of helplessness and fear wash over you as you realize that you actually might die. But you refuse to die. There is no way in Hades you will die just because of a stupid driver.

With sudden strength, you try to manage to open an eye. The gods must be watching out for you because you manage to open your eyes to see the white ceilings of the hospital room.

Looking around, no one was in your room. You lay there, not knowing what to do until you see the red button. Knowing exactly what the button was, you reach your good arm out a press it. The button lights and moments later, you can hear ruckus outside of your door.

**Eh, certainly not my best by far. But I promise it will get better. I just needed a way to get Percy to wake up and continue that pattern of switching from Annabeth's POV and Percy's. REVIEW!**

_**-azngirl123**_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank to all who have been reviewing. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Anyways, I've been out of town and my laptop decided to die and not start up, so I've been without a computer for the past week. But now that I have it back, here's the next chapter! Oh, and apologies if the timelines between the chapters don't line up, but I tried my best.**

**Told from Annabeth's POV**

You've been curled up in this chair for who knows how long. You start to drift into sleep, but a beeping brings you out of it.

"Dr. Wood, patient in room 237 woke up," you can hear the nurse say. Wait, 237, that's Percy. You spring out of the chair, followed by everyone else.

"Dr. Wood!" Grover yells. But the doctor doesn't turn around. He continues to walk into the room. Everyone, including you, follows him, but the door is closed.

A nurse comes out and says, "Your friend is awake, but you won't be able to visit him for awhile. We'll take some tests to see how's he doing and after we'll tell you when to visit," and she disappeared.

You all return to your seats and wait. It's silent, besides the noises from the nurse station. Soon later, you fall asleep, thinking about Percy.

**Okay, short, but I needed this chapter to set something up later. Apologies for the shortness! REVIEW!**

_**-azngirl123**_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for all review! Not sure if I got the whole medical thing in the beginning about the nurses, but this happened with a relative of mine and he explained what happened with him. I added things for the story in addition to my relative's experience with the Q&A with the doctor.**

**Told from Percy's POV**

You look around the room now and there are a trio of nurses and a doctor around you. While the nurses are around you, cleaning wounds and monitoring vitals, the doctor turns to you.

"Hello Percy, I am Dr. Wood. It's mandatory to go through a series of question for a patient with head injuries. Shall we start?" the doctor asks you. You nod.

"What is your full name?"

"Persues Poseidon Jackson."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"What is the name of your mother?"

"Sally Jackson." The questions continue on and you answer them without thought. Until a question he asks sticks out.

"Do you remember anything about the accident?" Flashbacks of what happened play across your mind. The radio, the light, the crushing, excruciating pain, the blackness.

"Yes, I remember. A car passed a red light and hit me from the left," you say in a small voice. He turns away from you and to the nurses.

"Ladies, I am in no need of your service for right now, but I would like to have a private conversation with Mr. Jackson here," you eyebrows furrow in confusion. Why would he want to talk to you in private? After the nurses leave, he turns to you.

"Percy, I know you're a demi-god. You're the son of Poseidon." And your jaw hits the floor. Dr. Wood's face holds a hint of amusement, you notice.

"What! How do you know that?" you exclaim.

"Because Percy, I am also a demi-god. I'm a son of Apollo hence the reason I am a doctor. No need to worry, you'll even make a quicker recovery with the help of ambrosia, water, and nectar," he smiles.

"Thank you," but you divert the topic to the accident, "How badly injured am I?"

"Alright, but there are a lot of injuries, I must warn you. At the accident scene, the EMTs told me that your heart had stopped due to the fact your lung had collapsed. You had to be in surgery for nearly five hours to get that fixed. You had a relapse a couple of days ago, but that's fine now. You have a mild concussion, a cut on your right cheek, a broken collarbone, a dislocated right shoulder, a hair line fracture on your left wrist, one broken finger, two cracked ribs, one broken rib, and you fractured in left leg in two places. You have thirty-two stitches to close all of the wounds."

"Wow, I'm pretty beaten up I guess," you eyes wide in amazement. You knew you had to have a few injuries, but never this many. The doctor chuckles at your comment.

"Percy, don't worry. You're a demi-god and a son of Poseidon. You'll be back on your feet in no time. Like I said, water, ambrosia, and nectar can help with things like the broken or fractured bones and cuts, but the real things you need to watch out for are the concussion and lung. Watch, I'll demonstrate," Dr. Wood reaches for the cup of water by your bedside and pours it down your right cheek. You can feel the water tingle and you reach your good hand up and feel the area where the cut was, but it was gone.

"See, water can help you get rid of the cuts that ambrosia and nectar won't," reaching into his pocket, Dr. Wood pulls out a bag of ambrosia.

"Here have some," he offers you. Taking it, you feel renewed and energized.

"We'll take you to get x-rays to see what that fixed, but for now, you need to rest," and with that he's out the door.

**Good? Bad? REVIEW!**

_**-azngirl123**_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay, quick explanation of the previous chapter. The main reason was that I didn't want to break the switching of POV's so the previous chapter was a filler. Anyways, here's the next one!**

**Told from Annabeth's POV**

It's been two weeks since you saw Percy in the hospital. You only saw him once when he was awake. It had been awkward, but you just wanted him to know that you were there even if you weren't there physically. After that, you were only in the waiting room, spending so much time in those uncomfortable chairs.

He was released during the first week, but you've kept your space in the second. You're mind is in an ongoing debate. You're back to the place you were before. Should you or should you not tell Percy? Which brings you here, sitting on you couch, phone in hand. Taking a deep breath, you dial the seven digit number you knew by heart. You heart rate speeds as you hear the ringing on the other line. You heart skips a beat as you hear someone pick up.

"Hello?" it's his voice.

"Hey, Percy. It's me Annabeth, um, I think we need to talk," you let out the breath you held. Now, you're waiting for him to answer.

**Wow! Will he say yes or no? What will happen? Cliffie! Remember REVIEW! If I don' get 10 reviews, no new chapter!**

_**-azngirl123**_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! This will be one of the longer chapters! Over 1,000 words at least!**

**Told from Percy's POV**

It was good to be home. You're lung capacity has not yet been fully recovered, but you're head was fine. You're at home right now, watching some show that you haven't been paying attention to. Letting your mind wonder, you thing about the past week or two. You've been out for a week and everyone has been visiting, from your mom to Thalia. But not Annabeth. She only visited you once with a simple "How are you doing?" and a "Get better, Percy" but that was it. And that hurt. After years of being together, couple or not, you thought she would visit you at least more than once, but you were wrong.

Hearing the phone ring, you pick it up, distracted by your thoughts and not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" you answer.

"Hey, Percy. It's me Annabeth, um, I think we need to talk," you nearly drop the phone in shock.

Getting you vocal chords working, you reply, "A-Annabeth? Um, what do we need to talk about?"

There was a pause. Should you talk to her or not? You have nothing to lose you think.

"Can we just talk? Meet me at my apartment in fifteen minutes," she avoided the question.

Taking a deep breath, you reply, "Okay, I'll see you later," not waiting for a reply, you hang up the phone and head out the door with keys and wallet in hand.

The ride there seemed to take hours, but within minutes, you're at the front of her door. You walked up to this point mechanically, not thinking about what was going on, but more about what will be happening.

Knocking on the door, she answers.

"Um, come on in Percy," she steps aside, letting you in.

"So what do you want to talk about?" you ask. Both of you are standing awkwardly on either side of the room.

"Percy, you might want to sit down for this. I-I've decided to tell you the truth Percy, starting from the beginning," she took a seat at the other end of the couch. Instead of sitting on the couch, you sit in the armchair. You know that she notices the look of confusion displayed on your face, but she chooses to ignore it.

"What truth?" you ask, hesitantly.

"Percy before I start, look, I'm so sorry. I didn't think before I said it and I'm sorry for all the pain my lie put you through," she took a deep breath. What the Hades could this secret be? Why would it hurt you? Questions buzz through your head at lightning speed.

"Percy, remember that I told you that I had a boyfriend and I loved him?" How could you forget? The very thought haunted you. She was over you, moved on, past you. Not able to speak, you nod. You look at her straight in the eyes and you can see the tears pooling in her eyes, threatening to fall out.

"Well, I, um, lied about that. I-I told you because I, um, still l-love you. I stupidly believed t-the Aphrodite cabin and I-I wanted to get back at you. I-I am so sorry," she stuttered. Tears were streaming down her face.

The confession hits you hard. You can't believe it, she lied. The lie put you through hell the past months. Tears were in your eyes now, your hands were shaking. Thinking about Annabeth and how she believed the Aphrodite cabin, already hurt you, but then she went and told you that lie that she was with another man put you in pure agony. Now that you know that it was a lie, you lose your temper.

"Y-you lied! Annabeth, do you know how much hell you put me through? I was in agony when you told me that you loved some James Addison! You nearly destroyed me! I couldn't get up in the morning; I couldn't go a meal without a drink! I had nightmares about you and your mystery man; I couldn't sleep!" You stood and ranted.

"And when I was in the hospital, you barely visited me! I know it was a harsh break up, but do you still care about me? Do you care enough to visit me after I was in a terrible accident? I'm guessing no! Only once did you visit and you barely spoke more than ten words. I mean, come on Annabeth, we've known each other for ten years! Doesn't that account for something?" you continue. You haven't regained the full capacity of your lungs yet, so the rant leaves you breathing hard, struggling for breath.

"How dare you say that I don't care about you? That's the reason I couldn't visit you! I cared too much. I couldn't stand to see you in that shape, battered and bruised! Of course I care about you!" she yells at you equally loud. After that, tears were gone and it was complete silence. Neither of you moved an inch, just standing there, staring at each other. It felt like hours until Annabeth broke the silence.

"Percy, I'm sorry. It just came out. I couldn't take it back, it was my pride. I never wanted to tell you that. I was so angry at the time and later on, I was scared. I was scared because I lost the one person who meant everything to me. Percy, I wasn't mourning because I lost a boyfriend, I was mourning because I lost my best friend and the man I love," she softly says. Temper gone, you can see the truthfulness in her eyes. But wait, did she use 'love' and not 'loved'? You were too angry earlier to notice, but you notice now.

"Annabeth, did you just use the present tense? As in, you are still in love with me?" she looks away, finding the floor very interesting all of a sudden.

"Look at me, Annabeth. Answer me, do you still love me?" you ask. You walk closer to her and lift her chin up. You stare into her piercing grey eyes, the shocks running up and down the arm that held her chin.

"Yes, I still do. I've never stopped loving you since the day we met," you have to strain your ears to hear the quiet answer. You pull back in confusion.

"But why did you lie to me if you still love me?"

"I lied because I thought you cheated, so I wanted you to feel the pain I did. I wasn't thinking so I told you the lie, Percy. I may have lied, but it doesn't mean that I didn't still love you at the time," you can't understand why she would do that, but you know not to ask or she'll have to repeat herself.

"Percy, now that I've told you the truth can I ask you a question?" you're hesitant. You're pretty sure she's going to ask if you still love her, but she interrupts you train of thought.

"I'm not going to ask if you still love me, I want to ask if you still care about me enough to still love me and rebuild this relationship," you stare at her in shock.

**Ah! What will Percy say? Well, I know, but you'll find out in the next chapter. Remember to review! More reviews means faster update!**

_**-azngirl123**_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated for a very long time, but it wasn't my fault. I was in a car accident a few weeks ago and I haven't been feeling well. I've finally got some stitches taken out and bandages off that I now want to continue on with this story. Oh, and by the way, if any reader drives, don't take an illegal left turn at a red light, that is how my mom and I got hit.**

**Told from Annabeth's POV**

He looks at you straight in the eye, and just stared for a minute or two. He turned his gaze, and picked up an object that was on the shelf, located next to your television. "I remember this. We were out on a 'miniature' quest for the gods when we were eighteen and we ended up in Florida and by the Biscayne Park. It was your birthday and you were still asleep. I didn't bring you a gift and we were in the middle of a forest, but I couldn't let you have a birthday without a gift. So I made my way in the water and found this beautiful stone I knew you would love," he speaks softly, holding the rock in his hand.

"Y- You didn't ..." you swallow the lump that has formed in your throat. "... answer me."

With speed that astounds you, he took the stone in his hand and heaved it at the porcelain lamp by your armchair. Pieces of porcelain crashed together fell unceremoniously to the floor. "Of course I care! But why do you deserve to hear it! God I'm such a loser! You're the one who mistrusted! You're the one who lied to me! You're the one that took 10 years of friendship, and my love, and doubt and mistrust it, and yet here I am telling you that I still care about you! Well it's true I do still care, but I hate it that you didn't trust me too. I hate it that I still care for you even though you tried to spite me for something I never did! And the battle going on inside me is driving me nuts!" He was breathing hard after his rant.

His outburst, his words, the poison of a hydra never burned half that bad.

"Annabeth, I can't deal with this right now," and you watch him stalk to the door and out of the apartment.

**Short, but at least I updated! REVIEW!**

**-**_**azngirl123**_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for the review!**

**Told from Percy's POV**

You stand outside her door, fuming. You can't believe she had lied. Halfway out the building, you know that you can't leave things unresolved like this again. While making the trek back to her apartment, you consider the things you will say.

Without bothering to knock, you barge into the apartment and see her on the couch, head in her hands.

"Percy?" she looks up.

You stand there, by the door, with your eyes closed for a minute.

"Annabeth, just let me talk. Don't ever doubt the fact that I still immensely care about you no matter what. I've realized a long time ago that no matter what happens, I will still care about you. But, I don't know if just caring will pull us through a working relationship," you speak softly. You move to sit on the other end of the couch.

"A relationship's foundation basically is made up of three things: love, faith, and trust. Without anyone of them, the foundation crumbles along with the relationship. You broke two of the three, Annabeth. Faith comes with trust, in a way, but it's hard to build back when it's gone. I know that the relationship we previously shared is in ruins," taking a deep breath, you admit your feelings.

"I got to be honest with you , I just don't know if we will. I've been hurt and confused these past months, and I still feel that way. Right now I'm trying really hard to just not think about it, because when I do, all the pain just comes out. I'm tired of feeling that way, but I don't know how else to feel. Annabeth, you didn't trust me and I found out you lied to me about a made up boyfriend to spite me for something I didn't do! That hurt me beyond belief."

"But I still love you and I still want a relationship with you. It'll take a lot to build up a new one after this happening, but I'm willing to try. Most of the trust in our previous relationship did come from years of friendship and I guess some trust still remains, but not much," you look at her directly in the eyes and take her hand.

"Annabeth, I know this is scary to say, but I just can't imagine my life without you in it. I want you in my future, but as more than a friend. Even after this, I still love you and still want us. This isn't the end for you and me. I don't want it to end. If you want to try again, I'm all for it, but I need to tell you this. You hurt me a lot with the lie, and I don't know if I'll be able to survive if you hurt me like this again," you close your speech. Waiting for her reply felt like it took hours.

**How was it? I kind of had to stop so I could switch back to Annabeth. REVIEW!**

_**-azngirl123**_


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks for your concern about my accident! I've gotten the cast off my leg, but I'm in a brace. I revised the last chapter by adding a bit more to Percy's speech you can check it out! Also, thanks for the reviews! This will be my last chapter!**

**Told from Annabeth's POV**

You're shocked by Percy's speech. Never would you have thought that he would still want a relationship with you after what you did to him. But his speech told you everything. You didn't notice tears starting to run down your face until you felt him reach his hand up to wipe them away. His hand lingers and you lean into his touch, soaking in the feeling of the sparks running through your body when he touches.

When he pulls away, you feel yourself push closer to him, and slowly lower your head to his shoulder. After being so sad for so long, it felt strange to you as your lips moved upward into a small smile. That any part of him still loved you that he could stand to be this close to you after what you did to him. It gives you something you had been living without for the months, a glimmer of hope for the new relationship.

"Annabeth, we don't have to finish talking now if you don't want to. I'm actually quite tired and we can finish tomorrow. Is-is it all right if I stay here?" With hesitation, you nod your head.

"I'm fine sleeping on the couch," he says, but you won't let him.

"Um, actually, you can sleep with me. I kind of want to know that you're here and um, I would like to sleep in your arms for tonight," you wince at what you said. It sounded corny, desperate, and pathetic. And worse of all, it left you vulnerable. You watch him hesitate, but he nods. The both of you head off to bed and you haven't slept this well in months.

~.~.~.~

You slowly start to wake. Percy is on his back next to you. His pants were on but his shirt was discarded. You are lying on your side with your arm across his stomach, your head on his chest, and one leg swung across his legs. Percy has one arm around you and the other is stroking your hair. You feel him tense as he stopped stroking your hair. You close your eyes and trying to make him believe you were still asleep.

"I know you're awake, Annabeth."

"No, I'm not." You plead while looking up into his sea-green eyes, your heart soars as you were rewarded with a slight, all be it a sad, smile.

"Can't fool me, the lack of snoring is a dead giveaway. We need to get up; we have to finish talking about the past months."

Turning back to your resting place you give him a quick squeeze. "Please, just five more minutes."

He visibly swallowed the lump in his throat as he relaxed and resumed caressing your hair. "Alright, five minutes." You nuzzle him in thanks and planted a light kiss on his chest. A half an hour later you feel him stir again. "We need to get up and finish talking." Without any words, you hand him a spare toothbrush and the both of you take turns in the bathroom, then walking out to the living room. You both take the same seats on the couch you sat in the night before. Taking in a deep breath, you start your speech.

"Percy, I know I hurt you and there isn't a day where I don't regret it. I'm so sorry. I never stopped loving you. I realize that I did destroy any trust that we ever had. But I know some trust is still there. Percy, I still trust you with my life and I'm pretty sure you still trust me with yours," you pause to see him nod in agreement, "I don't care how long it will take to build a relationship, I just want to be with you and nothing is ever going to change that. Percy, you're it for me. I will never hurt you like that again, I can promise you that." Tears were starting to well up in your eyes as the speech went on. He sees this and scoots closer to you. He wraps his strong arms around you and you lay your head o his shoulder, reveling in the feeling of his embrace.

He tilts your chin up suddenly and you know that only means one thing. He's going to kiss you after all this time. Leaning in, you can feel his breath against your face, shivering at the breeze. Your lips meet. Kissing him was like breathing. You needed it to survive and it came naturally. You put as much emotion as you could in the kiss, trying to show him your love for him. After the need of oxygen became dire, you break apart. He takes a few deep breaths and begins to talk as you regain your breath.

"It's going to be hard, but we can do it. We fought the worst monsters and we saved Olympus. We can do this. There isn't an end for us because I never want this to end Annabeth," his words bring you over the edge of emotions. Tears stream down your face.

You happily sit in his embrace, knowing that this wouldn't be the last time. Knowing that there's going to be a future. Knowing that he still loves you. And knowing that there won't be an end because you don't want it to end either.

**Not sure on the ending, but I did my best. I'm actually kind of sad that this story has ended. This was probably my favorite story to write. Thanks for all my readers!**

**-**_**azngirl123**_


End file.
